In daily life, people mainly use refrigerators to refrigerate and store foods, so the capacity ratio inside a refrigerator is an important index of the refrigerator. The capacity ratio refers to a ratio of a space that is actually available for placement of articles inside the refrigerator to a total space inside the refrigerator. However, to further increase the capacity ratio of a refrigerator, generally, racks are additionally provided on the inner side of a refrigerator door, so that foods may be placed within the racks and the capacity ratio of the refrigerator is thus increased. In a present mainstream refrigerator structure, a plurality of vertically-arranged snap joints having a fixed height are generally provided on the inner side of the refrigerator door, racks are provided at heights corresponding to the snap joints, and one side of each of the racks is snapped with the snap joints and fixed at a certain height on the inner side of the refrigerator door. Therefore, the racks are vertically arranged and spaced apart from each other by a certain distance, and in this way, more foods may be stored on the racks. However, since the height of the racks is limited by that of the snap joints and thus fixed, a high article has to be horizontally placed in a rack due to the limited distance between the racks. As a result, the inner space of the whole rack is occupied, and the utilization ratio is reduced.